Unknown Love
by eddieboy4427
Summary: An OC of mine has found love in a friend. Long story. Sorry if you don't like those. POKEPHILLIA WARNIING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, TURN BACK NOW!


**Hey guys Eddieboy here. I'm here in another series of stories, but I'm still writing M rated stories. I'm writing this story just because I wanted to and Pokémon have started to interest me in the past couple of weeks. I'm putting a OC character in this story, so wish me luck on this one.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

UNKNOWN LOVE

Robert has a "special talent" that lets him talk to pokemon. He figured this out when he saw his first pokemon when he was 10. He was sitting on a stump, when out of the blue, a charmander appeared. He was feeling down at the time, so he was thinking out loud. "I don't know what happened," said Robert as he slumped on the stump. "I was on a great road, on my way to becoming an awesome pokemon master. But what do I do? I fuck right up."

He was to become a pokemon trainer but unfortunately, he failed in training school. His spirit was crushed during graduation when his name wasn't called. After the graduation ceremony, he went home and cried his eyes out. A few days later, he walked around a forest for a couple of hours each day, trying to clear his head of his epic fail. "How is it I pass most of the classes, but still fail?" Robert was sitting there when he saw a charmander out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey there buddy, what are you here for? You hurt too?'" Robert said as he knew that the charmander couldn't understand or answer him. "Not as hurt as you… but yes." said a shy, female voice. Robert looked up surprised and started to look around. "Who said that?" asked Robert, still looking around. "The person you asked the question to." said the feminine voice again. He then looked at the charmander with a scared look in his eyes. "Y-y-you're a p-p-pokemon… you're n-not s-sup-p-pose t-to talk." Robert said stuttering over his words. "Maybe not, but you can hear me and no one else can. You have a special talent."

It's been eight years since that day, and Robert and the charmander, who he has named Sarah and has now evolved into a charizard, have become best of friends. Robert became a pokemon trainer and obliterated the jotho league. He had the title of Jotho League Champion, but decided to give it up to redo the league if he wanted to. Robert had gotten more muscular since he trained himself as a result of training Sarah.

Sarah was lying on the floor when Robert walked in with his head hung low. He had been on 3 different dates, and all 3 of them complete failures. Sarah could sense his sadness and spoke up. "Date number 3 didn't go so well, did it?" Sarah said, knowing the obvious. "Nope. I don't understand what's wrong with me. I've beaten the Jotho league with no problem, been named the champion, and women still won't date me." Robert was a bit depressed when he said the last part of his sentence. Sarah looked at him with concern and pity in her eyes. "I'm going to lay down. I'll be upstairs if you need me, 'kay Sarah?" Robert turned to see Sarah lying on the floor wwith her head turned away from him. "…Okay…" said Sarah with a hint of stalling in her voice. With that said, Robert went upstairs to go to sleep.

As soon as Sarah heard the door shut, she grabbed a pillow and shouted into it. "Crap! I did it again! I want to tell Robert how I feel but… I can't." Sarah began to like Robert after he had caught her. Every time she went in heat, she wanted to tell him how she felt, but her shyness wouldn't let her do it. Unfortunately, this was one of those times. Sarah sat up and looked down at her crotch. It was dripping wet and swollen. She then looked at the spot she was lying at. Sarah saw a wet spot where her vagina was.

"It was a good thing that I didn't get up, or else Robert would have seen the wet spot, and started to question me." Sarah said to herself as she began to feel over her body. Her breasts were also fully developed, seeing as she had reached her final evolution. She cuffed her left breast and began to rub her slit. As she rubbed her cunt, her mind began to fill with thoughts of Robert. "Ooohhh…mmmmn…Robert, don't stop…" said Sarah as her heat took over her body.

What Sarah didn't know is that Robert had came downstairs for a bite to eat, and saw her rubbing herself. "Sarah? What are you doing?" Sarah had jumped and paused her pleasure in order to turn around to see Robert standing next to the couch. She then took off past Robert up the steps and slammed the door to their room. Robert was still in awe at what he saw. "Did she call my name as she was pleasuring herself?" Robert went to find out the answer.

Sarah was upstairs in the room her and Robert share crying to her heart's content. She was so embarrassed that her loved one caught her rubbing herself. She wanted to curl up in a ball and die. She heard the door to the room open and began to cry even more. Robert saw this and approach his friend. "It's okay Sarah." said Robert as Sarah snapped at him. "NO IT ISN'T! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU AND WANT YOU TO MATE WITH ME! BUT YOU CHOOSE TO GO OUT WITH WOMEN THAT DON'T LIKE YOU!" Robert was taken aback by her rampage and confession.

"You… love me?" Robert said as she grabbed him and pushed him into the wall. "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU BUT YOU DENY IT ALL THE TIME!" Sarah finished her rampage and let Robert go. "Why even bother trying to convince you? You're so stubborn." Sarah looked away from Robert with a downed look on her face. "Sarah… look at me…" Robert grabbed Sarah's head and looked into her eyes and spoke.

"I had no idea that you loved me. You're so shy that you never give me any types of heads up to your affection. I'm sorry if I don't show you any affection, so this is to make it up to you." After he said that, he put his lips to Sarah's maw. Sarah was surprised at this action and kissed him back. Robert began to rub all over Sarah's body. He felt her breast in his hand and began to cuff it and pinch her nipple. "Mmmmm." moaned Sarah as she moved her claw towards Robert's pants.

She unbuckled his pants and ripped them off his legs. Robert broke the kiss for a minute to speak. "Crap, those were some of my favorite pants." "Well, you'll have to buy another pair." Sarah said as she let go of Robert to lie on her back. Robert was in awe as he saw her sex in all of its glory. He was ready to enter her when he stopped himself. "What's wrong?" Sarah stated seeing his hesitation. "Are you sure about this? If we do this, there's no turning back…"

"I-I… I'm ready." Sarah braced for the pain of getting her virginity taken. With that topic covered, Robert entered Sarah with no hesitation whatsoever. She began to bleed on the inside and began to whimper. Robert saw this and began to pull out, but Sarah stopped him. "D-don't… I'm okay. Keep going." Once she said that, Robert slowly started a rhythm. After he began the rhythm, he picked up the pace. Sarah moaned in ecstasy. She finally got wanted all these years, but with one problem, she wanted to live her wildest fantasy. She has always wanted to have _anal_ sex. She stop Robert in his tracks.

"R-R-Robert… switch holes…" Robert was confused at this statement. After a couple of moments, he realized what she meant. He didn't want to harm her, so he entered her anus slowly. Sarah's tail flame began to burn bright purple, white and blue and began to roar in pleasure. Once he was completely inside of her, he began to pull out and begin a rhythm again. Now she was in pure ecstasy. She's living her fantasy and was ready to explode. "Robert… I-I'm close!" Robert was close to. "I know… I am too." After those two statements, both blew there load. "SARAH!" "ROBERT!" After their in-sync orgasms, the two laid together on the floor.

The End

**Well, that's the end of this story. Tell me how you guys like the story in the reviews. Eddieboy4427 out.**


End file.
